


Decrescendo and a salty kiss

by stealyourfood



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, actually it's short of 4 words but oh well, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: An angsty NozoEli Drabble that was stuck in my laptop for a solid 6 monthsMaybe I'll expand on it, maybe not
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Decrescendo and a salty kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I know I was supposed to be continuing my SPOP fics but nothing like good ol' procrastination and existential dread.
> 
> I'll get back to it I swear

“ _Le_ _t’s end this year on a good note_ ”  
  
and as the clock raced down, one minute before the new year, Eli felt a familiar pressure on her lips; a sweet, sweet burn that left her flushed and giddy. If Nozomi had been planning this for some time… well, the thought was reassuring. The cheers of many deafened her, and she was about to pull back when Nozomi continued, a desperate push.  
  
Decrescendo and a salty kiss at 12.01 am.

It was a good end for the year.

It was a crappy start to a new one.


End file.
